The invention pertains to a method and a device for coupling a first body to a second body, in particular for coupling an ultrasonic probe to test specimens, by means of a cushion of fluid.
Coupling ultrasonic probes to test specimens via intermediate layers, water gap coupling, and submersion technology is known from prior art. However, intermediate layers increase the interference echoes if impulse echo technology is used. The water gap coupling or submersion technology is thus primarily utilized for mechanized testing of large quantities of identical test specimens. In both, process water is supplied under pressure. The quantity of water used is very high, and the probe must be pressed against the test specimen (as described in "Werkstoffprufung mit Ultrascha" ("Materials Testing with Ultrasound") by Krautkramer, Springer Publishing House, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, London, Paris, Tokyo, 1986, pp. 300-305).